


Honey Trap

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bromance, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Mostly Fluff, mentions of euthanasia, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Dec 2014 - Chrissie and Robert are set for Christmas wedding, but with pressure from Lawrence, she decides to set up the ultimate honey trap to test her fiancé. She books a posh hotel break where Robert can catch up with Victoria after nine years away from the village. During the weekend, she sends in some beautiful women to test his ability to stay faithful. Vic’s new fiancé Adam and his best mate Aaron have come along for the weekend. Little does Chrissie know that her trust in Robert is misplaced as he starts to show more than a passing interest in the grumpy mechanic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old ones being reposted.

Robert looked up at the imposing building before him from the comfort of his Audi. ‘Thankful’ was the word Chrissie used when she booked four days in this very exclusive hotel, however he was more apprehensive than thankful. He hadn’t seen his sister for almost nine years although they had been exchanging texts for the past six months since Vic had managed to track him down from the Facebook page of the Mexican hotel where the wedding disaster took place earlier in the year. Vic hadn’t tried to call him and in some ways, he wished she’d made the first move, as he would’ve loved to hear her voice. He had missed her so much in his time away from Emmerdale.

 

So, when Chrissie announced a few days earlier that she’d booked a long weekend in a hotel for him along with his sister, her fiancé and his best friend, he was not best pleased. In fact, they’d had an argument, one of a growing number they’d had recently over her controlling ways. To top it off, Lawrence was constantly finding any excuse to have a go at him.

 

Their second attempt at a wedding was booked for the following weekend at the same hotel, so he was hoping there would be the opportunity to fit in a stag do in Amsterdam but Chrissie had made sure that wasn’t going to be happening by booking up his final weekend on his behalf. She couldn’t help herself by putting the boot in further by pointing out that he had no genuine friends to go with anyway and that his only friends were business associates of the Whites.

 

Victoria was stressed, they were running late as they always did. “Adam, can you put your foot down? I don’t want to be any later than we already are, but he was too pre-occupied with his banter with Aaron, who was sat in the back, laughing his head off.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “I sometimes wonder why you didn’t ask Aaron to marry you. You two can’t live without each other, that’s for sure.”

 

Adam turned his attention to her. “Babe, you know you’re the only one for me. I haven’t had the chance to spend time with my main man since I got out of prison last week. Anyway, we’re going to be having loads of fun at this hotel, at your brother’s expense.”

 

“I think it would’ve been better if I’d come alone.” She smiled as she kissed him, making Aaron make a pretend retching noise. “But Chrissie insisted that I had to bring you and a mate to make up the numbers. You two can have as much fun as you want while I get to know my brother again.”

 

Aaron piped up. “Well from what I hear constantly, he’s a complete muppet and now he’s got a rich bird, he’ll probably be a snobby muppet.” He laughed before Adam joined him.

 

“God help us. This is a posh hotel and you’re going to have to rein in your childish behaviour. You both know I don’t mind it normally but this is not the place. And Aaron, I would appreciate if you didn’t call my brother a muppet.” Vic reprimanded them.

 

“Ok, we promise…. honestly.  What I don’t understand is why Andy and Katie weren’t invited.”

 

Adam said before sniggering.

 

She held her hands up. “I give up!”

 

Robert looked at his watch, they were thirty minutes late already so he decided to head into the hotel bar for a drink to calm his nerves.

 

“He’s in the bar, waiting for us. I can’t believe we’re an hour and a half late.” She dragged Aaron and Adam out of the car.

 

Robert smiled as he saw his sister approaching. He jumped up and hugged her. “Hi… I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Me too.” She was in tears. “Don’t you ever run out on me again.” “I promise.” He smiled.

 

He looked over her shoulder and clocked the two men clowning around at the bar. “Please don’t tell me that’s Adam and his mate. They do know that type of behaviour isn’t appropriate her.” He announced sternly.

 

“I’ve tried to tell them, but when those two are together, there’s no telling what the outcome is going to be. I’ve go and get them.”

 

Adam spotted the look on Robert’s face. “I think we’re in trouble. That Robert looks like a bundle of fun, doesn’t he?” He giggled at Aaron.

 

“Well I did say he was a muppet and you know what…. I think we could have some fun winding

 

him up. He deserves it after the way he’s treated his brother and Katie, as well as half the village. All the Dingles hate him.”

 

Adam thought for a moment. “Ok, but let’s not go too far as I don’t want Vic hurt.” “No, you don’t want Vic on your case… more like.” Aaron laughed.

 

“Something like that, mate. Let’s go and introduce ourselves to the muppet.” Adam recomposed himself.

 

“Rob, this is my fiancé, Adam Barton and his best friend, Aaron Livesy.” Robert placed his hand out to shake Adam’s hand but he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

 

“Nice to finally meet you.”  Adam grinned at him.

 

Robert eyed up Aaron, immediately noticing the intense blueness of his eyes. “Hello.”

 

A brief ‘Hi’ was his only response. Aaron took a seat and looked around the bar, his instant unease at being here was evident.

 

Adam took a seat next to his friend, and his mood changed within seconds, as their previous banter continued, much to the chagrin of Robert.

 

Victoria and her brother began to catch up on the last nine years…

 

“Rob, does our room have a games console? It says here in this brochure that some rooms do!” Adam interrupted his conversation with his sister.

 

“I don’t know. Chrissie booked them. Why don’t you go up and find out? You could take Aaron with you.” He announced, desperate to get rid of them for a while. He could see other guests looking over.

 

He handed two keys to Adam. “You and Vic are in a suite on the top floor and Aaron’s in one on the second floor although going by your closeness, maybe you two should share.” He smirked, but then wished he hadn’t.

 

Aaron came over and fronted up to him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Aaron, calm down. Rob was only joking.” Vic played peacemaker, trying to calm down the situation.

 

“Yeah mate, I was only joking.”  He announced nervously.

 

The angry expression on Aaron’s face didn’t move. “You’re not my mate.” He grabbed the key and stormed off, closely followed by Adam.

 

Robert couldn’t believe Aaron had just done that… but what shocked him more was the fact he wasn’t angered by the confrontation, he was more turned on.

 

“What’s his problem? He seems very angry.”

 

“That’s just Aaron. He’s lovely underneath it all. He just doesn’t open up too many people and he comes across as grumpy and bad tempered.”

 

Robert was intrigued to say the least and felt himself wanting to know more, but for now he would observe from a distance.

 

They went to Aaron’s room first and were shocked as they opened the door. “This is mint. I can see the perks of staying in a hotel like this.” Adam announced as he flung himself on the bed.

 

Aaron smiled. “Do you see what I see?” He looked over at the mini-bar full of bottles of beer and spirits.

 

“Yeah, shall we?

 

“Robert Sudgen is so in love with himself, it’s unreal. Let’s run up an impressive room bill. I’m hungry, shall we order some room service?” He grabbed the menu and looked immediately at the steak section. “£34 for a fillet steak. Let’s get two.” He picked up the phone and pressed the number for reception.

 

They were soon tucking into their lunch, whilst playing on the Xbox.           “I could get used to this.”

 

Aaron smiled as he looked up from the dessert menu. “Fancy some chocolate cake, £10 a piece.”

 

Adam giggled and nodded.

 

“£98 for lunch and guess what…. dinner looks even more expensive.  We could run up quite a

 

bill by the end of Monday.” Aaron said with glee.

 

“We do have to be a bit careful, I don’t think it’s fair to spoil things too much for Vic.”

 

“Ok, we’ll not have dessert tonight.” He smirked, when they interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Adam… Aaron, are you in there?” Vic asked after no-one answered.       “I know you are.”

 

Adam sighed. “Well, that’s our bromance over for this afternoon. Vic gets jealous.” He joked as he went to open the door. “Hi Babe.”

 

“This is nice!” Vic said as she entered the room.  “What’s ours like?”

 

“I haven’t been up. We’ve been busy.” She looked at the empty plates and the game lighting up the TV screen.

 

“Looks like you have?”

 

“Let’s go and check it out.” Vic smiled before dragging Adam out of the room and towards the lift.

 

Minutes later, Robert came in the room without knocking. “How did you manage to spend almost £100 on lunch?” He handed over the bill that reception had just given him.

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Aaron got up from the bed and walked over to him. He could see the instant effect he was having on the older man. Robert seemed unnerved by him, so he thought he’d take advantage of it. Years of being told by everyone how selfish his man was, made him feel it was justified.

 

“No… no problem.” Robert gulped.           “Where’s Vic and Adam?”

 

“Probably christening every surface in their room.” He explained to Robert, knowing he wouldn’t want to hear that about his sister.

 

“That’s gross. Do you have a problem with me, Aaron?” Robert was almost right in his face, his heart pounding with excitement, the closer he got.

 

Aaron could feel the other man’s breath on his face. “No problem, mate.”

 

Robert realised that he could be making a mistake as Aaron didn’t look gay although he could feel palpable tension between them. Was it driven by anger or something entirely different? He didn’t know but he was going to find out.

 

“That’s ok then.” He backed down as he put some distance between him. “I would hate to think that there was. I’d like us to get on.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we’re going to be spending the next four days together! Mates?” he put his hand out for Aaron to take but he didn’t.

 

“We’ll see.” If Robert wasn’t mistaken, he was sure that he saw some semblance of a smile appear on Aaron’s face.

 

“My room is just along the corridor – 204 - if you need anything.” He stated cryptically, leaving the ‘anything’ open to interpretation.

 

What the hell had just happened, Aaron asked himself as he threw himself on the bed. However much he hated to admit it, Robert was stunning… not his normal type and his attitude did him no

 

favours… but he was extremely attractive. He could feel his body responding every time Robert was up in his face, so he could see there was no option but to wind him up a bit further.

 

He got his chance when he headed out to wander the grounds. He noticed Robert was fiddling about with something in the boot of his Audi, so he decided to pop over to see what was happening.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I don’t know… the boot keeps jamming. I’ll have to take it back to the dealer to get repaired but that won’t be until Tuesday.”

 

“I thought you used to work at the garage.” Aaron replied.

 

“I did… but that was years ago and I’ve not been near a car engine since. I pay people to do that these days.”

 

Aaron glared at him.              “Why do you do that?”

 

“Do what?” Robert stopped what he was doing curious as to what he meant.

 

“Why do you have to highlight how much money you have at every opportunity? You did the same when you were chatting to Vic in the bar. You’re only rich because you snagged a rich bird.” He realised immediately that he’d hit a nerve as the rant began.

 

“Excuse me, you know nothing about me… or my life. I’ve worked my way up to where I am in the business. Last year, I increased sales by 37% but you know what... I get no thanks for it.”

 

Aaron put his hand up. “Calm down!”

 

“No, I’m not going to have you commenting on my life… when you know nothing about it. I get enough of that from Lawrence and from Chrissie. I’m fed up of no-one taking me seriously.”

 

“Sensitive much?”  Aaron commented, inflaming the situation further.

 

“And what do you do? Don’t tell me, you run a multinational business that brings in millions each year. Tell me Aaron… what do you do?” Robert repeated.

 

“I work in a garage, but you know what… I don’t go round treating everyone as though I’ve just scraped them off the bottom of my shoe. You want some respect… earn it.” He then walked off leaving an exasperated Robert in his wake.

 

Robert realised his heart was pounding again. How could someone have this much effect on him?

 

“I’m sorry about before.” Robert commented sheepishly as he took a seat next to Aaron at the bar. “It’s just my default setting but I’m not always the stuck up prick I seem to be.”

 

“Just 90% of the time!” Aaron smirked. “Now if you don’t mind I’m on a date.” Robert looked around. “I don’t see anyone around.”

 

“I’m on a date with this very overpriced bottle of beer and we were doing just fine until you came and plopped your arrogant backside next to us.”

 

“yeah but it’s a very cute back side.”

 

Aaron was tipsy and couldn’t help himself. He moved back on his chair and eyed up his bum. “Yeah it is but that doesn’t change the fact I’d rather be alone.”

 

“So does that apply to Adam too? If he was the one sitting next to you, would you be telling him to leave.”

 

“No, because I can have fun with him.”

 

“Maybe you can have fun with me. I’m alright once you get to know me.” Robert found himself inexplicably flirting and enjoying it.

 

“I think I’ll pass, mate. I’m not really interested in what you have to offer.” He lied.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He took offence at Aaron’s comment.

 

“I just mean that you’re not really my type of mate, so why don’t you toddle off and sign a new business deal or something.”

 

Robert was red with anger.  “You know what…. You don’t deserve anyone to bother with you.

 

I was trying with you and you throw it back in my face. You’re not exactly a little ray of sunshine, and you know what I’ve had a very lucky escape.” He could feel the tension between them again as he tried to work out what was going on.

 

“Maybe you have.” He said as Robert stomped off in a huff and took up a seat at the other side of the room.

 

Aaron sighed, knowing exactly why he was pushing the older man away. He could feel the attraction but he knew Robert wasn’t gay so keeping his distance was the best option. He finished his beer, but not without noticing Robert constantly looking over his magazine at him.

 

Just as he was going to leave, he noticed a blonde woman approaching Robert. Women weren’t his thing but she was stunning so he decided to watch the lothario in action. He’d heard enough stories from village to know what was going to happen next was a foregone conclusion.

 

“Hello!”

 

Robert looked up from his magazine to see a beautiful woman smiling down at him. “Hi.” Then he went back to reading.

 

“I don’t want to seem odd, but I’m supposed to meeting a friend here but she hasn’t turned up.

 

She said she’d only be an hour or so. I hate sitting by myself so could I join you for a drink. I’m buying.”

 

Aaron noticed a look of momentary annoyance on his face before he put on a false smile. “Yeah sure.”

 

The woman ushered the waiter to come over. “could I have two glasses of champagne brought over for me and my knight in shining armour.”

 

The waiter nodded and headed off.

 

“This is a lovely hotel.” She commented trying to make conversation.

 

“Yes, very nice. It’s my first time. I’m here with my sister.”

 

“Your sister. I thought you’d have a gorgeous wife on your arm. I’m Heather by the way and you are.”

 

“Robert. I will have a wife soon. I’m getting married next weekend.  Here, as a matter of fact.”

 

“Good choice. I’ve been to wedding here before. So what are you doing with your sister rather than living it up on a stag weekend. Does your fiancée keep you on a tight leash or something?”

 

“Something like that!” He smiled, looking across at an engrossed Aaron sitting at the bar. “Can you give me a minute?”

 

He walked over to where the younger man was seated. “Aaron, I know you don’t like me much, but can you do me the biggest favour ever and help me get rid of this woman. She’s annoying.”

 

He smirked. “Ok, but the drinks are on you for the rest of night. Vic’s just texted to say they’ll see us in the morning. You’ll probably have the same text.”

 

“Ok… thanks! Just tell her that you’re one of my mates who’s come along to make this weekend a bit more fun.”

 

“We might have problems convincing her we’re mates but I’ll give it a try. I’ve got nothing else matter to do.”

 

“Even better, why don’t you ask her out? You could get her off my back.” “She’s not my type, mate.”

 

“You’re telling me you would kick her out of bed. She’s stunning and if I weren’t getting married, I’d be off with her now.”

 

“So you’ve been faithful to Chrissie, have you?”

 

“Well since we got engaged, I have.” He smiled. “You must be blind. Give it a go. Just because I have to be a saint, doesn’t mean you have to be.”

 

“Well I’ll remember that for when I stop being gay.” Those words stopped Robert in his tracks.

 

“You don’t seem gay.” He stuttered.

 

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not wearing the gay pride colours and ripping my top off.” He said as he grabbed his beer. “Are we going to do this?”

 

It didn’t take long for Heather to get the message that she didn’t stand a chance with either of them, so she scuttled off with her drink and headed for another victim in the corner.

 

 

“Thanks for your help.  Another glass.” He asked Aaron.

 

to pay for it. She ordered it and didn’t offer to pay the bill.

 

bill.” Robert laughed.

 

“Might as well as it looks like I have It’ll go well with that room service

 

 

“So you’re gay.  Well I never.”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

“No, of course not! You’re still Aaron, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah last time I checked.” He laughed back.

 

“So what is your problem with me?”

 

“It’s complicated but mainly because I don’t like arrogant people who think they’re better than everyone else.” Aaron explained.

 

“But you haven’t given me a chance to show you what I’m really like.” Robert replied with a hint of flirting. “I might surprise you.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“Even Chrissie doesn’t know everything about me.” He whispered in Aaron’s direction.

 

“Like what?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Oh, and I thought you were suddenly going to get interesting.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not interesting? So you’re telling me that you wouldn’t jump into bed with me if you could?” He looked Aaron into his eyes.

 

Aaron paused for a second taking in his bluey/green eyes. It was if time had stood still. “Maybe I would.”

 

Robert gulped nervously. “Well, what are we waiting for? Your room or mine?” Aaron couldn’t break his eye contact. “Nice one, mate. I nearly fell for it.”

 

“I’m not having you on. Look I’m going to my room, if you want to join me, you’re welcome. You know as well as I do that there’s something between us and I’d like to find out what it is.” With those words, Robert got up and left.

 

He didn’t have to turn around to know Aaron was hot on his heels as he strided towards the lift…

 

No words were said in the lift as Robert stood at one side and Aaron leant against the wall opposite. Their eyes were doing all the talking. Aaron kept praying the moment wouldn’t be broken by the time they made it up to the second floor. He wasn’t some naïve 18 year old, he knew exactly what was happening, he’s heard plenty of stories about men like Robert.

 

It was so obvious. He was curious about being with a man so he decided to scratch his itch before he was married. Aaron just wondered how far Robert would take it, would they even make it into bed. He would just take what he could get. He’d been lonely since his return from France and he wasn’t going to turn down such a tempting offer.

 

Robert walked out of the lift, not even looking back to see if Aaron was still following him. His heart was pounding with excitement about where this was going to end up. You could’ve cut the sexual tension between them with a knife and it took all the resolve he had not to jump on the younger man in the lift.

 

He swiped the card to his room, and opened the door. Aaron wandered in behind him, shutting the door behind him. Robert could see the puzzled look on his face so he decided to make his intentions clear as he forcefully pushed Aaron back against the door, whilst pushing his lips onto the younger man’s. The response was immediate and mind-blowing.

 

Aaron’s head was spinning, trying to process what was happening. The anticipated timid kiss he had expected was anything but. He was struggling to match the ferocity of Robert’s lips as they continued their assault on his own. He knew instantly that far from being an experimental experience for the older man, this was just an expression of pent up need being released.

 

Robert’s lust and passion didn’t let up for a second over the next few hours until they were left in a tangled mess of limbs on the bed.

 

“So were you impressed or what?” Robert asked arrogantly as they both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that, if that’s what you mean.  It’s pretty clear that you’ve done this before.”

 

“Yeah a few times but they were just one night stands.” He announced before he realised he’d mistakenly implied that this was going to be a more long term arrangement.

 

“Well, this is a one-night stand, isn’t it although it still isn’t midnight so maybe technically it isn’t.” Aaron commented with a smile. “Anyway, as much as I’d like to stay and analyse your performance for you, I’ll be off.”

 

Robert turned on his side, looking at the younger man. “You don’t need to rush off, do you? Since you’re here anyway…. You might as well as stay for the rest of the night. I’m sure Vic and

 

Adam won’t be out their room tonight. I’ll order us some room service, maybe we could just stay in bed and watch a movie or something.”

 

Aaron shook his head. “Robert, we’ve just had sex, now you want to turn it into a date night. Do I have to ask your parents permission?” He joked before realising his mistake.

 

“Well you could, if they were still around.”

 

“So how long have you known you’re gay?” Aaron asked, not expecting the response he got.

 

“I’m not gay.  I’m straight. Remember I’m getting married in a week.”

 

“Well the last few hours make that quite difficult to believe, both about being straight and the happy ever after you’re trying to portray.” Aaron smirked but it became immediately obvious that he’d hit a raw nerve.

 

Robert climbed out of his bed, grabbing his bath robe. “This was a mistake, so why don’t you leave. I’ll see you in the morning or even better why don’t we just stay out of each other’s way.”

 

Aaron grabbed his jeans and t-shirt. “So that’s it, is it?” “Yeah that’s it.”

 

“Don’t kid yourself, Robert. You’ll be back for more… I guarantee it.” He smiled before heading out the door, slamming it with annoyance on his way out.

 

Aaron headed down to breakfast, still annoyed at himself, for turning down the chance of more fun with Robert because he couldn’t keep his smart-ass comments to himself. He knew Robert wouldn’t stay away for long, so he decided to keep the pressure on him. He spent the breakfast staring across the breakfast table at him, when Vic and Adam weren’t looking. It was working with the older man doing everything he could to avoid making eye contact. He could see how uncomfortable Robert was becoming, shifting about in his seat, wishing he was somewhere else.

 

Robert couldn’t get the events of the previous evening out of mind, as he tried to avoid the stares. Whatever happened between them, Aaron had managed to get under skin and he was still managing to even now. Normally he’d have slept with someone, got it out of his system and moved on, but this was different…. so, different it scared him. Their tryst had made him want Aaron more and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would have him again.

 

“What’s with the glares?” Victoria asked when he noticed the atmosphere between her brother and her friend.

 

“Nothing.” Aaron muttered. “I just think your brother is a muppet.”

 

“Aaron, is there any need for that.” Vic dressed him down.  “What’s he even done to you?”

 

“It’s his whole ‘look at me’ attitude. Well guess what… it doesn’t impress me.” Aaron replied before heading out the restaurant, closely followed by Adam.

 

“Aaron, wait up.  What’s just gone on in there?”

 

“It just does my head in, having to look at him.               He’s so…. I don’t know… smug and I’d love to

 

knock that look off his face.”

 

“Look Aaron, I know you two will never be mates but this really means the world to Vic. I know we acted stupid yesterday but we need to tolerate him for a few more days and then you won’t have to see him again. “

 

Aaron knew he had to agree.  “Ok, but I’ll be staying out of his way as much as possible. I

 

noticed one of those pubs in town were showing the match at lunchtime and they had pool

 

tables.  Why don’t we leave Vic and Robert to their catching up and we’ll go to the pub.  Bit like

 

the old times.”

 

Adam nodded. “That’s a great idea, mate and I’m sure Vic would love to have us out of her hair for the day.”

 

Vic was thrilled when she found out that the boys were going to keep themselves busy. “That sounds like the best idea ever. From what Rob tells me, you and him are never going to be friends.” She directed that comment at Aaron.

 

“You could be right.”

 

Robert and Vic headed for some lunch in the hotel while the two lads took off in a taxi for town.

 

“So you and Adam seem happy?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, we are although we’re not normally this clingy with each other. It’s just with Adam just getting out of prison, we’ve missed each other. Although sometimes I think Adam misses Aaron more. Those two would die for each other. Aaron only fled to France so he could protect Adam and take the blame for the arson attack.”

 

“Sounds like he’d be a good mate to have. I don’t think we’ll ever see eye to eye.” He replied.

 

“Probably not! Aaron has this almost impenetrable emotional wall and it takes a lot to get through to him, but once you do, he’s so loyal and loving. What most people see is what you’ll have noticed – the grumpy, unfriendly lad.”

 

“Yeah I had noticed that.” Robert smiled. “Well I guess I won’t get the chance to know the real Aaron.”

 

“He’s had a rough time.”

 

“Tell me about it?” Robert asked in a soft tone as though he was genuinely interested. He felt he had to explain himself. “I just thought if I understood where he was coming from, I might be able to make more of an effort with him. It would certainly make the next three days more bearable.”

 

She told her brother about Jackson and the assisted suicide. He didn’t react on the outside but he couldn’t help but feel his emotions being tugged at. Aaron had clearly been through so much in his short life. He felt a sudden need to talk to him.

 

“Vic, why don’t we head down to that pub and I’ll apologise to him for my behaviour.”

 

“That would be really nice.” Vic smiled, impressed how understanding her brother was being towards someone he had just met.

 

The taxi pulled up outside and they headed in to surprise the boys. Vic spotted Adam playing pool with a stranger.

 

“Hi babe.” He said as he walked over to them. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We got bored so thought we’d come for a drink. Robert said he’d make an effort with Aaron.” Vic explained.

 

“I don’t think he’s that bothered to be honest. He’s a bit caught up with his new friend over there. I don’t think he’ll be coming back to the hotel.” Adam nodded over to the corner where nestled away Aaron was making out with a blond guy.

 

Robert struggled to contain his jealousy and anger as he noticed the other man’s hands wandering all over Aaron. Consumed by his overwhelming feelings, he knew he needed to put a stop to this blossoming romance…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes
> 
>    
> This has mentions of self-harm, suicide attempts and euthanasia so please don't read if you find these to be triggers.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Robert’s face was red with anger when the suggestion was made. Adam had gone to ask Aaron what was happening between him and Tom.

 

“Tom’s coming back with us to the hotel.”

 

Robert glared over at the two of them. “There’s no way he’s bringing someone back to the hotel. The room is for his use only, it’s a posh hotel and I don’t think they’d appreciate it being turned into a knocking shop.” Aaron approached, hearing the last comment.

 

“It didn’t seem to be a problem, last night. Either you let Tom come back with me or I tell Vic and Adam what happened last night. I don’t think Chrissie would be pleased to hear about the sordid details, do you?” he whispered.

 

Before they knew it, the five of them were headed back to the hotel in a taxi.

 

“This is posh.” Tom smiled. “You’ve done well for yourself here. How about we hit the bar for a few drinks?”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Just add it to Rob’s bar tab. I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Aaron patted him on the back.

 

“No, you can pay for your own drinks, Tom.” He replied, putting emphasis on the man’s name.

 

Soon they were sat with Aaron draping his legs over Tom’s as they sat almost on each other’s laps. Robert didn’t know how much more of this he could handle. He realised it would be worse once they headed back to the room as all he would be able to think about was someone being with Aaron. He’d never experienced jealousy on this scale, not even when that an ex-boyfriend had tried it on with Chrissie at the Christmas party the previous year.

 

Things were about to become worse when Aaron starting making out with Tom in front of them.

 

The drinks were making Aaron more willing to put on a PDA, even in front of other guests.

 

“Can you two grow up?” Robert said loudly enough.

 

“You’re just jealous because you’re not getting any.” Aaron fired back across the table, leaving Adam and Vic speechless.

 

Robert knew he’d been backed into a corner by his threat and he had no choice but to accept it. At this rate, Aaron would be spending the night with Tom and would drop Robert in it for good measure. But then he came up with an idea but the opportunity to get Tom on his own wasn’t presenting itself so he decided he’d have to be more open about it.

 

“So Tom, what do you do?” Robert asked trying to break them apart.  It worked immediately as

 

Tom pulled apart from Aaron and sat up straight.

 

“I’m a nurse.”

 

“What sort of nursing do you do?” He asked, noticing a very puzzled look on Aaron’s face about where this was leading to.

 

“I work in the Mental Health Unit.”

 

“Sounds interesting.  It’ll probably be good for Aaron to have someone like you to talk to.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron asked sharply.

 

“I just meant you’ve had a bad time with Jackson dying and stuff. It was the right thing to do, but it must affect you.” Robert felt a sudden pang of guilt as he twisted the knife further.

 

Aaron suddenly became upset, he got up and stormed out of the bar.

 

Vic just glared at her brother. “What the hell did you do that for?” She got up, closely followed by Adam. “We’ll go and check on him. That was such a low-blow, Rob.”

 

“I was just looking out for him.”

 

“Who’s Jackson? Maybe it’ll help if I knew who he was.” Tom asked with concern.

 

“I shouldn’t really say but you need to know what you’re letting yourself in for. It was his first boyfriend after he came out, he had a crash which left him paralysed. He couldn’t deal with it so he asked Aaron to help him to die.”

 

“That must have been so hard for Aaron to deal with.” Tom was concerned. “I mean… difficult for him to turn down the request.”

 

“He didn’t turn him down, he helped him to die. It was really brave of him but he’s torn himself up about it ever since.”

 

There was sudden silence before Tom started to grab his phone and coat. “Listen, I think it would be best if I gave him some space to calm down. Could you tell him, I got a call from work to cover a last minute shift?“ With that he headed out of the door.

 

Robert sat back, his plan had worked, but at what cost to Aaron. The guilt was playing on his mind. Vic suddenly appeared.

 

“How is he?”

 

She didn’t answer.  “Where’s Tom?”

 

“He’s had to go.”

 

“Because of you and your stupidity, Rob. Aaron isn’t some slapper who sleeps around. Tom must’ve meant something to him. Why did you have to go and mention Jackson?”

 

“It just came up in conversation.”

 

“No it didn’t. You made a point of bringing him up and all because you don’t like Aaron.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Then why do it? What has Aaron ever done to you?”

 

“Nothing…” He racked his brain for an excuse. “It’s just I don’t think Chrissie would be happy if she found out that Aaron was bringing strange men back to a hotel room she’d paid for. I mean we’re supposed to be getting married here in a week’s time, so I don’t want anything to give the White family a bad name. So how is he?”

 

“I don’t know. Adam’s still trying to get in his room. He closes off when he’s upset and he bottles it up. If he does anything stupid, it’s on your head, Rob.”

 

“What would he do?” He panicked.

 

“He has self-harmed by cutting himself in the past when he bottles stuff up and there was one suicide attempt. And, please don’t bring this up in front of him.”

 

It suddenly made sense why he wouldn’t take his t-shirt off in front of him. “Look, I’ll go and talk to him and apologise. I’ve been so out of order.”

 

Vic suddenly panicked. “My god, it’s almost 4.30pm, me and Adam have a pamper session booked at the hotel spa. Rob, can you send Adam down? If you’re worried, give me a call and we’ll come up. Why don’t we meet up at about 7pm for some dinner? Be nice to him, Rob.”

 

Robert nodded and headed to reception to pick up a new swipe card for Aaron’s room in case he wouldn’t let him in.

 

Adam was still outside the room when he got up to the second floor. “Adam, I’ll take over here. Vic’s waiting at the spa for your pamper session. If I can’t get in, I’ll give you a call.”

 

“He seems to be ok, but won’t come out. I don’t think you’ll be able to help and please don’t make the situation any worse than you already have.” Adam lectured before leaving.

 

As soon as the coast was clear, he shouted through the door. “Aaron, it’s Robert. Can I come in, we need to talk about what just happened. I need to say sorry.”

 

“Go away.” A shout came back.

 

“No, I’ll stay outside until you let me come in. Adam and Vic have gone to the spa.”

 

There was no reply, just complete silence, so he pulled out the swipe card and opened the door. He didn’t have time to focus on the blur flying towards himself, as he felt his body being pushed back towards the wall. The look of anger on Aaron’s face was immense so he closed his eyes and waited for a fist in his face, but it never came. Instead, he felt a familiar pressure on his lips…

 

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Robert asked as they lay in bed for the second day running.

 

“I don’t know to be honest. I guess I was just so worked up that I had to let it out somehow. Anyway I assume you managed to get rid of Tom so you had to do.”

 

“So we’re good.”  He asked Aaron hopefully.

 

“You’re kidding right!” There was venom in his reply. “You really think I want anything to do with you after that little performance in the bar. What made you do it?”

 

“Because… because I was jealous at the thought of you with someone else. And I know I have no right to be like that because I’m getting married but I can’t stop thinking about you. But I was totally out of order and I’m sorry.” He was as honest as he could be but he knew nothing was going to placate Aaron.

 

“Do you mind leaving?” Aaron replied with little emotion.

 

“Can we just talk?” Robert begged him to listen. “We need to talk about this?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about and if you don’t leave in the next two minutes, I’ll throw you out. If you see Vic and Adam later, just tell them, I’ll see them tomorrow.”

 

“Ok, I’m going but can you make an effort to come down later otherwise Vic is going to kill me.”

 

“Not my problem. You should’ve thought about that before you opened your mouth and had a go at me.” His voice was cold.

 

Robert had been right as Vic and Adam were barely speaking to him over dinner and as soon as they’d finished, they excused themselves and headed up to their room. “I’m starting to wish that we’d never agreed to this weekend away. We’ve talked about it and we’re leaving after breakfast in the morning. I thought you would’ve changed by now Rob after all this time but no…. you’re still the twat you always were.” Vic lectured him before leaving.

 

Robert went over to the bar, took a seat and started on the whisky. He’d literally screwed up the full weekend for everyone, just because of his jealousy over someone he barely knew. He still couldn’t fathom why a mopey mechanic had managed to get to him so much. The sex was mind-blowing but that still wouldn’t explain the depth of his feelings.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of stunning brunette. “Is this seat taken?” She asked, her tight dress hugging in all the right places.

 

“No, it’s not but I’m not very good company right now.” Robert replied, not particularly interested in striking up conversation with a stranger.

 

“I’m Lucy.” The woman didn’t take his comments on board. “And you are?”

 

“Robert!”

 

“And what’s got you sitting here all alone?  You look sad.”

 

“No, just thinking.”

 

“Don’t tell me.  You’ve had a row with the wife or girlfriend.”

 

“No, nothing like that!”

 

“So there is no other woman.”

 

“Look, are you chatting me up or something because I’m getting married next weekend and I’m not interested?”

 

“Who said anything about chatting you up?” The woman wasn’t giving up easily. “I’m just after a little company. I came with my best friend and her boyfriend and I’m sick of playing gooseberry.” The woman beckoned the bartender over and ordered a bottle of expensive wine and two glasses.

 

Meanwhile, Aaron was lying on his bed, mindlessly watching a film. Adam and Vic had popped by on the way up to their room to see he was okay and to give him the good news that they would be leaving the following morning.

 

Aaron should’ve felt happy to see the back of Robert but he wasn’t. He’d never been so intrigued by someone. Robert was the polar opposite of what he’d usually look for in a hook-up but the attraction between them was undeniable and deep down, he wanted to know if it went beyond a purely physical attraction. His outburst had been hurtful but when he looked closer, he could see no malice in Robert’s actions.

 

Against his better judgment, he grabbed his coat, phone and wallet and headed downstairs. He didn’t have look far to find Robert. He was sat at the bar looking like he’d lost the will to live with some pretty dark haired woman sitting next to him. He slid up to the other side of him and whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m going into a club in town. Taxi will be here in ten minutes, meet me outside if you want to come with me.” Aaron didn’t wait for a reply, disappearing out of the room.

 

Aaron was sat looking at the time. The taxi’s engine was running but Robert still had to two minutes to get there. Seconds later, the door opened and he got in.

 

“You’re cutting it fine.” Aaron announced.

 

“Well I had to get a coat, it’s a little chilly out.  Let’s go.” He replied with a broad smile.

 

They barely spoke on the fifteen-minute drive to Harrogate where the taxi pulled up outside a large pub.

 

Robert followed him into the bar. “I’ll get us a drink. What do you want?”

 

“Just a beer, ta.” Aaron felt uncomfortable so he took a large swig to calm his nerves. “I wasn’t sure if you would come.”

 

“Well, that woman was boring me to death. She was trying to chat me up but I told her in no uncertain terms that I wasn’t available.”

 

“Just out of interest, why are you available to me and not to her?”

 

“Because I don’t find her interesting. You’re another story. I’d like nothing more than to get to know you better.”

 

“You mean you want to get me back into bed.”

 

“Well that as well, but seriously I’m interested in finding out more about you.  You’re a mystery.”

 

“Nothing wrong with a bit of mystery.” He was flirting openly with the older man.

 

“What do you want to know?” He flirted back.

 

“Everything there is to know.”

 

“Well get me drunk I might tell you more.” He put his arm around Robert’s waist.

 

“Sounds like a challenge.” Robert responded to Aaron’s physical closeness by leaning over and kissing him. He broke apart, grabbed Aaron’s hand and led him over to a quiet corner where there was an available table.

 

“So are you going to accept my apology over my outburst this afternoon?”

 

“Maybe. I supposed you can’t help it if you’re jealous and I came to my senses when I was in my room earlier. I can either be a miserable sod or I can take full advantage of this weekend.” He ran a hand up Robert’s leg, leaving him in no doubt who he was going to be taking advantage of.

 

“I agree. But you’re going to have to convince Vic that staying until Monday is the best plan. She isn’t speaking to me at the moment and Adam is going all bodyguard about what I said to you, he looked like he was going to deck me earlier.” Robert laughed.

 

“I’ll tell them we’ve made up and that you grovelled.”

 

“I don’t grovel.”

 

“Believe me, I’ll have you grovelling later. In fact, I’ll have you pretty much where I want you.”

 

Robert subconsciously licked his lips. “So you’re going to be in charge later by the sound of it?”

 

“Problem, is it?”

 

“Of course not!” Robert replied, trying not to give away his excitement.

 

The next few hours were spent discussing their lives back in Emmerdale, Robert’s time away from the village; the only things not mentioned were his upcoming wedding or anything to do with the White family. He knew discussing that would be out of bounds.

 

It was almost 1am by the time they made it back to Aaron’s room, not that they got much sleep that night.

 

It was almost gone nine by the time they finally woke up. “Aaron, wake up. I think we’re supposed to be down for breakfast in thirty minutes.”

 

Aaron smiled at him. “Well we’re obviously going to be late, but so does it matter how late.” He rolled over and kissed Robert.

 

Vic was becoming impatient. “Adam, can you pop down and see what’s keeping Aaron?”

“What about your brother?”

 

“I don’t really care where he is. He’ll appear when he’s ready. With a bit of luck, we won’t see him before we leave.”

 

Adam went down the few flights of stairs along to Aaron’s room, which was tucked away around

the corner from some of the other rooms. He raised his hand and was about to knock when he heard some muffled moans coming from room. He put his ear to the door but wished he hadn’t. The noises were clearer than ever, leaving him in no doubt that Aaron had company. He scuttled away as he knew Aaron wouldn’t appreciate the interruption.

 

 

“I can’t believe you’ve come back up here with nothing more than that.” Vic told Adam. “Now get yourself back down there and get me some gossip.”

 

“Babe, I can’t. What do you want me to do… burst in the room?”

 

“No, just knock and find out who he’s shacked up with.  Are you sure it wasn’t just the TV?”

 

“Vic, I think I know the difference between TV and… you know. Ok, I’ll go and knock but I can’t make any promises.”

 

Adam reluctantly headed downstairs and was thrilled to notice the noise had stopped. He was about to knock when he heard voices. “Aaron, thanks for last night. I had an amazing time and I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime…like sometime very soon, how about later?”

 

The voice was muffled but he couldn’t make out who it was, so he hid in an alcove just around the corner to see who was leaving. The door opened.

 

“See you later.” He heard some kissing and a groan before a figure walked down the corridor but close enough to make out who it was.

 

“Oh, my god.” Adam mouthed to himself. “Robert.” He heard the door close, so waiting for the coast to clear, he then went and knocked on the door.

 

Aaron was just heading into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. “Did you forget something?” He announced, expecting to see Robert again.

 

Adam walked in past him.  “No, it’s just me. Who were you expecting?”

 

“No-one really.”  He could see Aaron suddenly looking nervous.

 

“Maybe you were expecting Robert?”

 

Aaron gulped.  “Why would I be expecting Robert?”

 

“Because I’ve just seen him leave.  He didn’t see me, so don’t worry.”

 

“Why would I be worried? He just came down to see what was happening with breakfast. I think he was scared to go and ask Vic.”

 

“So was that before or after you got it on because I was down here 20 minutes ago and I could hear you two through the door. It certainly didn’t involve much talking.”

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“Tell me what’s been going on, mate? Leave out any unnecessary details though if you know what I mean.”

 

“We’re just having some fun, that’s all.  It’s all harmless.”

 

“I would disagree with you there, bro. He’s getting married to some rich bird in a week, so I’m guessing he hasn’t changed. Although when did he move on to blokes?”

 

“I think he’s always liked men.  I’m not the first and I’m sure I’ll not be the last.” Aaron

explained.

 

“I thought you couldn’t stand him.”

 

“I couldn’t, well not until last night when we went to a club.”

 

“So you mean you got drunk and it was just a one-off.”

 

His hesitancy gave it away. “No it’s been a few times since Friday. There’s some kind of weird attraction between us that kind of hard to ignore. And the fact he’s amazing in bed, makes things a little more difficult to stay away from him.”

 

“Mate, you need to stay away.  Vic will freak.”

 

“You can’t tell her, Adam…. Please not yet.     He’ll leave and I don’t think I’m ready to give him up just yet. I don’t want to wreck his wedding, it’s not fair.”

 

“You’re not falling for him, are you?” Adam asked concerned about his best friend’s deepening feelings.

 

“No, of course not!” He had to convince himself as much as Adam. “It’s just some fun.”

“Ok, I’ll hold off for now. I guess we won’t be heading back today.” “Do you think Vic will go for it?” Aaron asked hopefully.

 

His phone beeped. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough. Robert and Vic are down in the breakfast room waiting for us.”

 

From the moment, they entered the room, Aaron could feel Robert’s eyes travelling the length of his body; it was obvious to him but not to anyone else in the room except Adam who chuckled in his ear. “He’s got it bad, mate. Talk about checking you out.”

 

Vic ushered Adam to the breakfast bar. “We’ll just grab some more milk.” Robert looked into the huge jug sitting on the table. “Vic, it’s almost full.”

Aaron took a seat next to Robert. “I’m not sure what’s up with Vic.” The older man commented.

 

“Adam heard us in my room and he saw you leave. I’ve asked him not to tell Vic and he’s going to convince her that we should stay until tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“Vic had better not find out, or I’ll get lectured.” He gave a smile, with a subtle wink.

 

“I’ve booked Adam and Vic in later for a massage for an hour so why don’t we head back upstairs for a while.”

 

“Very tempting.”  Robert replied, trying not to flirt back, then suddenly everything changed.

 

Chrissie breezed into the room with her wedding planner tailing behind her and Lawrence.

 

“Robert, there you are!” She shouted across the room.

 

Vic noticed her arrival and grabbed Adam so they could go back to the table and be introduced to her future sister-in-law.

 

“Hi, you must be Chrissie.  I’m Victoria.”

 

“Victoria, how lovely to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“This is my fiancé Adam and that’s Aaron.”

 

Chrissie hurriedly shook everyone’s hand. “Nice to meet you all. Sorry but I’m on a tight schedule. I’ve just popped in with the final table numbers for next Saturday. Robert, can I have a word?”

 

She took him to one side but loud enough for the others to overhear.

 

“I thought you’d be in your room but when I went in, the bed hasn’t even been slept in.”

 

“You must admit that’s a bit suspicious, Robert.” Lawrence couldn’t help but twist the knife in.

 

Adam could see the look of panic on Aaron’s face. “Vic, can you tell Chrissie that he slept in our room because he was so drunk, we needed to keep an eye on him?”

 

“Where was he really?” She whispered. “I’m not covering for him unless I know.” “He was with Aaron.” He muttered in her ear, making it clear what he meant.

Vic sprung into action, saving her many questions for later. “Robert just tell them where you were.”

 

Robert stuttered confused.

 

“He’s embarrassed! He got so drunk last night, we got worried about him choking or passing out that he slept on the sofa in our room, but he’s fine now. No harm done!”

 

Chrissie smiled. “He’s not used to drinking very much so I suppose it is your last chance of freedom. Look, I need to go. How about we meet for drinks at 12 before I head off?”

 

Robert nodded in agreement as the entourage took off towards the restaurant.

 

“Thanks, Vic.” He hugged her.

 

“Sit down, Robert.” She told him like a scolded child. “Right, where were you? Adam says you were with Aaron.”

 

“Yeah we were just playing some games and I fell asleep.”

 

“But you two can’t stand each other.  Aaron, what’s your story?” Vic demanded to know.

 

Robert piped up so she didn’t interrogate him any further. “Look, Vic. It’s just some fun before I get married.” He couldn’t help but look as guilty as hell. “Don’t even bother labelling it, Vic. I know what you’re going to ask and I’m not going to explain myself to my little sister. It means nothing!”

 

The last comment couldn’t have sounded much worse, as he watched Aaron get up and walk out of the restaurant without saying a word. The devastated look on his face said it all…


	3. Chapter 3

Robert decided not to wait for Aaron to answer the door so he used the swipe card to gain entry. “What the hell are you doing? You can’t just keep walking in my room.”

“I’m certainly not going to have a personal conversation through the door so the other guests can hear.” He explained.

“There’s nothing to talk about… nothing, that’s what I am. Isn’t that the word you used?” He was clearly hurt.

“No, I never said you were nothing. I just meant that our fling meant nothing apart from having some fun. Have I missed something? I thought you felt the same.”

Aaron took a deep breath before putting his emotional barriers back up. “Yeah of course. I do feel the same. I was just hurt because I thought you called me nothing.” He lied, completely covering up his growing feelings towards the older man.

“Well, that’s ok then. I’ll watch what I say in future. I would never hurt you, Aaron… not intentionally.” He climbed on the bed next to him and started to kiss him.

“We can’t! Chrissie is in the hotel.”

“Yeah but that makes it more exciting… thinking we might caught.”

Aaron was becoming too caught up in the moment to question any further.

 

It was almost 12 by the time they made it downstairs, early enough to tell Vic and Adam there was nothing to worry about and they’d made up. Vic was about to delve further but then Chrissie arrived alone.

“Hello, I’ve left dad talking money with the events manager. So I can have a quick lunch with you.” She announced as grabbed a seat next to Robert.

“You look flushed.” She fussed over her fiancé. “You’re not coming down with something are you?”

Robert shot a quick playful look over at Aaron. “No, I’m fine.”

“Victoria, you will be coming to the wedding, won’t you? I’ve put Adam down as your plus one. Aaron, I would invite you but we trying to keep it a small do, you know keep the numbers under 200.”

Aaron smirked to himself and looked over at Robert who looked as though he’d rather be elsewhere.

Chrissie kept opening her leather-bound folder. “I’ve got Lachlan sorted to be your best man. It’s a shame you couldn’t find a friend to step in for the role. He’s not keen but he said he’d do it if there was no-one else.”

Robert glared at her. “Nothing like making me feel like Billy No-Mates in front of my family and friends.”

“Well, it’s just the reality of the situation, darling. And I forgot to say, Bex said she can come

and she’s agreed to be bridesmaid. I think the only reason she refused before was because she’s jealous of me getting married when she can’t keep a boyfriend for more than a week.”

Her phone rang. “It’s the florist. She’s called off a meeting so she can fit me in this afternoon. Well with how much money we’re spending on flowers, she knows how important our business is.”

She kissed Robert. “I’ll see tomorrow afternoon… darling.”

As soon as she was out of ear-shot. Victoria looked over at her brother. “Well, she’s hard work.”

“You don’t know her, Vic. She’s really nice when you get to know her. She’s just stressed and she’s turned into a Brideszilla with all of the wedding planning.”

Adam and Aaron got up. “We’re going to play some pool in the games room as I’m sure Vic will have loads of questions for you.”

They were right, as soon as they were out of the room, the Spanish Inquisition began. “So basically you’re sleeping with Aaron?” She said quietly.

Robert looked around to make sure no one could overhear. Luckily for him, it was extremely quiet. “Yeah, well sort of.”

“And you’re planning to get married next week. Can I ask why?”

“Because I love Chrissie.”

“Yeah but you’re cheating on her with a guy. Since when you were gay?”

“I’m not gay. Bisexual maybe, but I still like women as well. There have been plenty of women over the years but only a handful of flings with men, so what does that tell you.”

“It tells me that you haven’t changed if you’re willing to cheat on the woman that you’re supposed to be so in love with that you want to marry her.”

“Maybe I just want a last bit of fun before I get married. A lot of men do that. I’ll be faithful to her as soon as I’ve said my vows.”

“Lucky her! She should be honoured.” She replied sarcastically. “Well, going by the looks and smiles going on between you and Aaron, I think you may have trouble staying away from him. Now I know, even I can feel the tension between you. I thought it was a personality clash but it’s the complete opposite isn’t it.”

“Vic, it’s nothing serious… honestly. We both know where we stand.” He replied, albeit not very convincingly.

“I don’t believe you for a minute, Robert and I think you’re going to struggle to say goodbye to him tomorrow. You looked as though you wanted to kill that guy yesterday. And don’t underestimate, Aaron’s feelings, he’s falling for you. I know him and the way he looks at you… he’s keener than you think.”

“You don’t know what know what you’re talking about Vic. We both know it’s over tomorrow… it’s as simple as that.”

“I know you want to hear this, but Chrissie comes across as an obnoxious cow and it makes me wonder why you’re really marrying her.” Vic challenged him. “I suppose the money would

entice a lot of people.”

Robert suddenly became defensive. “I’m marrying her because I love her. She’s the only woman I’ve wanted to walk down the aisle with and nothing will stop me getting married. If you don’t like her, please don’t bother coming to the wedding.” He got up and stormed out.

 

Meanwhile Aaron and Adam were enjoying an empty games room to play a few games of pool and darts. “She’s awful. It must be the money he’s marrying.” Adam suggested.

“I know she’s a bit far up her own backside but he’s agreed to marry her so I guess there’s not much else to say on the matter. I can see who wears the trousers.” Aaron laughed.

“Look mate, why don’t you convince Rob to leave her and then you two can get together. You’ve got it bad, I can tell.”

“No I haven’t. We’re just having some fun before he gets his ball and chain. What could I offer him?”

“Well you must be offering him something if he’s willing to risk it all for a quick fling.”

“It’s just sex, mate. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“I don’t need to know any details.”

“You’re not getting them anyway.” Aaron grinned, his mind clearly wandering off elsewhere.

“I think you’re falling for him and there’s something from his side too. He barely looked at Chrissie up there in the bar. I noticed the heart eyes, he kept making at you. It’s lucky that she didn’t notice. Mind you, she seems to full of her own self-importance to see anything going on.”

“You’re so far off the truth, mate. Don’t give up the day job.”

 

Later on, when Vic headed back to her room with Adam. “You do know that we have to do some match-making, don’t you. I’m not letting my brother get married to that snobby cow. I’ve just got my brother back and I just know that she won’t let me anywhere near him, once they’re married.”

“If you want my opinion, babe.. I don’t think we’ll need to do much work. They’re both in deep.”

She hugged him. “You saw it too.”

“Babe, you couldn’t really miss it.”

“Well, they’re missing the obvious so let’s help them along a bit.” Victoria smirked and Adam agreed.

 

Adam bounded into the bar with details of his latest plans, inspired by Vic’s supposed matchmaking skills.

Robert and Aaron were sitting in the corner chatting away as if they’d known each other for years, rather than days. His friend was never one to make small-talk but it was amazing to see him so animated and more importantly smiling.

“Hey guys.” Adam interrupted in his usual excitable tone. “Vic will be down in a minute then we’re off out.”

“Where to?” Robert asked curiously.

“We’re all going karting for the afternoon. There’s a huge indoor track just ten miles away and we’re booked in for an hour driving.” He explained, the plan being to allow Robert and Aaron spend some time just chilling and getting to know one another better.

Vic turned up.

Aaron’s face lit up. “That’s mint. Come on, Rob. We can have some fun.”

Robert smiled. “Why not! It’ll be nice to get out of this stuffy place.”

Vic smiled to herself realising that the real Robert was beginning to the surface, rather than the snobbish bore who first greeted them a few days ago. Her brother had been so caught up in the pomp and ceremony of being with the White family, that he’d forgotten who he was.

The track wasn’t very busy when they went so they headed for a drink before their hour started. Robert made a point of sitting next to Aaron, draping his hand around his shoulder as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Vic couldn’t help but smile knowingly at Adam when the boys weren’t looking. Robert and Aaron were the first to be called up for their 20 min session.

“God, have you seen the looks between those two? Rob is smitten but he just needs to admit it to himself. We can’t let this one go.”

“I know, babe. But don’t get your hopes up. I don’t think Robert will give up his money that easily though.” Adam warned. “He keeps going on about how hard he’s worked to get where he is. Do you think he’ll give it all up for Aaron?”

Vic looked dejected. “When you put it like that, he probably won’t but we’re going to give it our best shot. I want this to work out for them so much. I’ve never seen my brother act like a love-sick puppy before.”

She wasn’t wrong as she looked in the rear-view mirror on the way home. Robert and Aaron were making out in the back seat. “Can you two not wait until we get back?” Vic asked. “You’re making me feel queasy.” There was no reply as the heavy petting continued.

Adam just kept his eyes on the road.

Robert and Aaron jumped out of the car as soon as they pulled up, but were careful to maintain a distance on the short walk through reception to the lift which would take them to Aaron’s

bedroom. Vic and Adam followed behind smirking.

“Mr Sugden.” A voice shouted out from the reception.

“Give me a second!” He whispered in a hushed tone. “Go upstairs. I won’t be long.”

Aaron smiled and headed upstairs, followed by Vic and Adam.

“I’m sorry to bother you but you have a visitor waiting for you in the bar area. She asked to see you as soon as you got back.”

“Who is it?”

“Ms White.”

“You mean my fiancée.”

“No I believe it’s her sister, Ms Rebecca White.”

His face dropped as he realised what this could mean. He was just about to text Aaron to say he’d been held up for a while with some business but he’d be as quickly as he could but then he was ambushed.

“Robert!” Bex walked over and hugged him. “Where have you been?”

“Just karting. What the hell are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you. I’ve got us a quiet table in the corner. We need to talk.”

“Bex, I told you it was over last year when I got engaged to Chrissie. If this is some last-minute attempt to get me back, forget it.” He said as he reluctantly took a seat.

“I needed to tell you something.”

“Why couldn’t you just call me?”

“Because it’s a delicate matter and I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Come on, Bex. I’ve got much more important things to be doing.” He asked impatiently, thinking of Aaron waiting for him.

“Have you been approached by any women since arriving here?”

He looked at her, puzzled. “Yeah by a couple but that’s nothing new. I turned them down so what’s the problem. Is this some sort of jealousy thing?”

“No, Chrissie set you up on a honey-trap, well two in fact. She hired those two women to come on to you because dad convinced her it would be a good idea. He doesn’t trust you and thinks you’ll stray. Mind you, I don’t know where he’d get that idea from.” She winked knowingly.

“So she set me up. But I didn’t show those women any interest.” He panicked. “She’s not having me followed or anything, is she?” He panicked that his affair with Aaron may have been sprung.

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you. I’ve booked in for the night as I heard you were staying until tomorrow.” Bex explained thinking Robert would be pleased.

“That’s not a good idea.” He looked around and noticed one of the ‘honey-trap’ women taking an interest in what was going on. “Look, we’re being watched. Follow me up to my room in a few minutes, here’s the pass key.”

Meanwhile Aaron had decided to call Robert to see where he was. There was no reply so he headed back downstairs to see what the hold-up was.

He noticed Robert sitting in the corner, very engrossed by a blond woman. His body language was unsettling, the way he was leaning into her while they talked. He watched from a distance so he wasn’t spotted. In the ten minutes, he watched, he noticed Robert looking at his phone and then putting it away.

He watched Robert pass her something and he got up and went upstairs. He hid further around the corner as he watched the blond woman follow a minutes later. She kept looking around to see no-one was looking.

Aaron’s heart sank. Without thinking it through properly, he headed upstairs, packed as quickly as he could before heading out of the hotel to grab a taxi to the train station. He had thought about confronting Robert but he realised that he wasn’t worth it. He would be fobbed off with some ridiculous excuse and Aaron knew deep down he had no claim on Robert.

Before leaving, he left a message at reception for Vic and Adam.

\-- Checked out early. See you back in the village tomorrow. Aaron. --

 

“Right, I’m going to say this only once, Bex. There is no you and me! I’m marrying your sister. We were over ages ago.”

“You don’t mean that. Let’s just have one more night together for old times’ sake.” “No way, Bex. You’re going to grab your stuff and leave.” “Why did you bring me up here then?”

“Because that woman was watching and I wasn’t going to make a scene down there.” Robert explained.

Bex stormed towards the door. “How do you think Chrissie will feel when she finds out you were sleeping with me?”

“If you tell her. You’ll regret it. I’ll make sure Lawrence and Chrissie disown you. You were a bit of distraction, that’s all. I chose your sister, now you need to get over yourself and move on. I have.” Robert said with venom.

Bex didn’t reply, slamming the door on her way out.

Robert grabbed the passkey to Aaron’s room and headed up there with his excuses all ready. There was no reply to his knocking so he used the key card. There was no sign of Aaron or his things so he headed down to reception where he was given the note.

His world was falling apart around him….

 

“Adam, can you call Aaron to see what’s going on.” She re-read the note. “I’ll handle my brother.” She looked over at Robert who was talking to one of the reception staff.

He came over. “Well, it looks like he saw me with Bex. The receptionist said he was hanging around outside the bar area while she was with me.”

“Who is Bex?”

“She’s my soon to be sister-in-law. Rebecca White. She was the person who wanted to see me when we came back to the hotel. I told Aaron I would go up to his room as soon as I had sorted out some business. She came to tell me that Chrissie was trying to set me up with a honey-trap to see if I would cheat on her.”

“Why is your life so complicated? Let’s go for a walk.” She suggested, dragging him outside for a walk around the grounds.

“Right, Rob. Tell me what the hell is going on? What were you doing that would make Aaron suspicious?”

“Bex is quite full-on and she thought that by telling me about Chrissie’s trap that I would take her back.”

Vic looked at him in shock. “Take you back? Don’t tell me you cheated on Chrissie with her own sister. Are there any limits to what you’re willing to do?”

“It was a few years ago when it wasn’t serious with Chrissie back then. I broke it off with Bex when I got engaged to Chrissie. I took her up to my room to have it out with and I made it clear that I was marrying her sister.”

“Rob, you haven’t changed, have you?” Vic began ranting. “I came here hoping you had settled down with someone who would finally stop you from messing around. But you’ll never change because you always have to look for something else. Well, I’m not going to let you hurt Aaron. He’s had a tough time in his short life and I’ll be damned if I’ll let you destroy him even more. For what it’s worth, I think you’re marrying Chrissie for the money and status.”

“No, I’m not. I love her, she’s the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Don’t talk crap, Rob. You’ll be with her for a while until someone else manages to turn your head and then you’ll be off behind her back again. I stupidly thought for a minute that there was hope for you and Aaron.”

“Now, you’re being daft. Aaron was a last chance of some fun before I settle down. And please don’t give me this poor Aaron crap. He knew exactly what he was getting in to and the fact he’s stropped off home because I was talking to someone else. Do you know what… it proves I’m well rid.” He explained.

“Just for the record, Rob. You’re a twat, Chrissie is a vile cow and I won’t be at your wedding. Everything Andy said about you was right. In fact, please don’t contact me again.”

Robert was mad. “Suits me, Vic. If you can’t respect my decisions, then you have no place in my life. As far as I’m concerned, the Whites are my only family now and at least they know the importance of family loyalty.”

 

Those were last words spoken between them before Vic and Adam checked out.

Adam had been unable to contact Aaron, so they headed straight over to the Woolpack. “Mate, there you are.”

Aaron was surprised as he suggested they all go through to the back room. “What are you doing back?”

“I told Robert what I thought of him and told him I never wanted to hear from him again.”

Aaron was shocked. “Vic, you didn’t have to break off your relationship with your brother for me. I just overthought things and expected too much. We were just a bit of fun but I think I dragged in a little more than planned.”

“You saw him with Bex, didn’t you?”

“You mean that blond woman. He took her up to his room.”

“It’s Chrissie sister and I know it doesn’t change anything but nothing went on between them.”

“You fell for that one!” Aaron smirked.

“I actually believe him. He did have an affair with her behind Chrissie’s back years ago but it’s all over now.”

“Sounds familiar.” He replied in his defeated tone. “There’s no point on dwelling on it. It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.”

 

Over the next few days, Aaron busied himself around the garage, making Cain suspicious why he wanted all the overtime on offer.

“Since you’re so keen to do all the work around here and I’m still worried there’s a catch. We’ve just had a call-out for a breakdown near the Robbesfield turn-off, near the Burnham farm. I think the guy’s phone battery went dead so I didn’t get a name.”

Aaron sighed as he grabbed the keys to the low loader. Ten minutes later, he spotted a classic Porsche parked a few hundred metres away, peaking his interest due to his love of older cars.

He watched a man climb out of the car with his back to him. He shouted ahead. “Nice car, mate. I’m Aaron.”

He couldn’t believe it when the man turned around. “Hi Aaron. My luck must be in, I thought I would’ve got Cain.” Robert smirked.

Aaron didn’t reply. He turned around and walked away.

“Aaron, my car won’t start and I need your mechanical assistance. I’m a paying customer. Is it fair to walk away?” He goaded him so he could get a response.

Aaron turned around, his annoyance evident. “Right, I’ll have a look at your car but you’ll stay away from me if you know what’s good for you.”

Robert stood a good distance away whilst he looked at the car. He could feel Robert’s eyes in his back.

“You’ve got a flat battery. I can jump start it but it’ll take a day to get a new battery in. Do you want a tow back to the garage?” He asked in a polite, business-like fashion.

“Actually, I’m staying at a hotel in Hotten. Is there any chance you could order the battery and fit it at the hotel. I’ll be there for a few days.”

Aaron tried not to ask, but he couldn’t help himself. “Why are you staying in Hotten?” “I’m planning to make it up to Vic. You’ve probably heard that I upset her.”  
“She’s not the only one.” Aaron said it under his breath. “Did Bridezilla kick you out for a few days?”

“Something like that.” He replied in a non-commital way. “Where’s your other car? In fact, how many cars do you have?”  
“Just this one now. It’s a long story which I’m sure you don’t want to hear. Will the battery be in by the end of day?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because you could come to my hotel to fit it later and I’ll shout you some dinner. I need a chance to explain about Sunday. Even if there’s no chance for us, I want to make up for the way I treated you.” He asked hopefully.

Aaron’s head was screaming no, but his heart had other ideas. “Ok, but just for the free dinner.”

Robert smiled knowingly, blushing slightly. “Ok, come around about 6. It’s the White Lion Hotel on the main street. Please don’t tell Vic that I’m here. I’ll give her until tomorrow to calm down. Thank you, by the way.”

Aaron jumped started Robert’s car before climbing back into the lorry. He wondered why he was willing to risk more heartache to spend time with Robert. Deep down he knew the answer, but he wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet…

The battery arrived by 3pm so it gave him plenty of time to finish up at work and head home to the pub to get ready. He found Paddy chatting to Katie at the bar so he went over and asked him for a favour.

“I need to borrow a tie.”

“When?”

“Now and not a stupid one either.”

Chas got involved after overhearing. “What’s this for? A meeting at the scrapyard, some wheeling and dealing?”

“Anything else you want to grill me.” Aaron replied totally fed up with the questions. “Paddy, I’ll be through the back.”

Paddy arrived back twenty minutes later to find Aaron dressed in his smart blue suit. “I can’t pick.” He said, showing him five ties.

Aaron picked the least obnoxious tie, a simple blue one, just as Vic walked in. “What are you getting all dressed up for?”

“Just for a meeting. Nothing important.”

“Yeah right.” She smirked.

“So what exactly are you getting dressed up for, are you in trouble?” Paddy

“No, of course not!”

“It’s no big deal, I’m meeting someone.”

“A bloke who’s worth getting dressed up for.” Paddy was become more interested. “Is it serious?”

“No, of course not! I just need to move on with my life.” Aaron explained to get Vic off his back, as he didn’t want her to find out it was with her brother. “Anyway I’ve got to go.” He headed off to avoid further questions, but was stopped by Vic at the door.

“Aaron, for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing the right thing, moving on from Rob. He’s a total waste of space.”

“Thanks for the support, Vic.” He kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

The fifteen-minute drive gave him a chance to work out how he was going to approach the evening ahead. He decided to play it cool and just tell Robert what he thought of him.

Robert was waiting in the reception area for him. As soon as he clocked, he couldn’t help but check Aaron out. He looked amazing in a hoodie and jeans, but seeing him in a suit was something entirely different. “You look amazing. I feel a little underdressed now.” He looked at his own shirt and jeans, wishing he’d made more of an effort.

“Do you want me to put the battery in now? It’ll only take a few minutes.”

“Let’s go for dinner first, if that’s ok. I’m starving.” They were shown to their table by a waiter who handed them a drinks menu and a food one.

“I’m driving so I won’t be needing this.” Aaron handed the wine list over to Robert.

“Look, have a drink and stay over. I’ll book you a room of your own.” He explained, trying not to pressure Aaron into anything.

Aaron was about to refuse but he needed a drink to steady his nerves. “Ok, but I’ll just have a few beers. Wine’s not my thing to be honest.”

“No problem. I’ll get us some bottles.” He waved over to the waiter to put the order in. “By the way, it’s on me so no expense spared.”

Aaron nodded. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re going to fix my car and I’ve treated you really badly. Please just accept this as my way of saying sorry… nothing more.”

“Ok, let’s call a truce.”

They put in their food order of two gourmet burgers before starting on their beer. “I am sorry you felt the need leave the hotel on Sunday. There was nothing going on with me and the woman you saw. Reception told me you’d been watching us.”

“I had to find out where you were. Vic told me who she was.”

“Yeah, she’s Chrissie’s sister and there’s nothing between us. There used to be but not now. I chose Chrissie over her.”

“Or did you choose the money?” Aaron posed the question.

“I could’ve had the money with Bex too, so I chose Chrissie for the right reasons.” Robert explained as honestly as he could.

“Money isn’t everything, you know. I couldn’t go out with someone for the money.”

“Well, you’re obviously a more honest person than me and that’s not difficult. Ever since I was chased from the village by my dad, I’ve strived for something more than just getting by.”

“Why did you leave the village?”

Robert looked shell-shocked by the question. “I was involved in the car crash that killed Max King and in some ways, I was the cause of it along with Andy. I tried to save Max but it was too late, the car exploded. Dad came along and told me to leave. I’ve always been a disappointment to him. However hard I tried in life, I couldn’t compete with good old Andy. I mean I was his flesh and blood but he chose Andy over me.”

“Did you never get the chance to settle things with him before he died?”

“No, I did go to his funeral and watched from a distance. Andy saw me but I couldn’t stay. Too much had happened to move on. I was just working my way up in White Enterprises by then and I had a chance to turn into the man that would’ve made by dad proud.”

“I’m sure your dad would’ve been proud of you.” Aaron felt as though he’d made a breakthrough

with Robert and his story tugged at his heart strings.”

“No, I was always a disappointment as far as he was concerned. I mean he would be turning in his grave if he found out I’d had relationships with men. Dad lived in the past more than most people and he wouldn’t accept it.”

“Did you come out to him?”

“We had this lad help on the farm and I liked him. Dad caught us when something was about to happen in my room. He sacked the lad and belted me. I never talked about it again. Dad couldn’t look at me for weeks. I was 15.” He looked over at Aaron, and all he could see was acceptance and concern in the young man’s eyes. “No-one knows... not Diane or Vic. You’re the first person I’ve ever told.”

“I won’t say anything to anyone. I didn’t think he was that kind of bloke.”

“He wasn’t…. he just didn’t want a son like me.” Aaron could see the wetness in his eyes. “So I

buried it. I spent years trying to be the son he wanted me to be, but I never was.” “You’re not a disappointment, you’re amazing and your dad was mad not to see that.”  
It was too much for Robert to handle and he changed the subject. “So do you think Vic will forgive me? How should I approach it?”

Aaron was surprised at the abrupt change of subject but he went with the conversation. “I don’t know. She was pretty mad.” He said and without thinking, he continued. “I think she was upset because she thought there was a chance for me and you.”

Robert stared at him, holding on to the sudden tension that had appeared between them. “Is there any chance?”

“What for me and you? Do you want there to be?”

Robert nodded. “Yes, I would but I’ve hurt you so I don’t think you would want to go there again.”

Aaron shuffled his chair around. “You obviously don’t know me very well, Robert. Is there anyway we can get these burgers to go?” He whispered seductively in his ear, his promise not to cave into Robert’s charm fading by the second.

He knew that down the line, further heartbreak would follow but he was willing to risk that to buy some more time with Robert. It was like an addiction, that he couldn’t break, didn’t want to break and he was finally ready to admit why. He was in love with Robert Sugden…


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Aaron woke up to find Robert missing. He heard a voice coming from outside the room.

 

“Saturdays going to be a busy day but a life-changing one. Yeah I can’t wait to see you either.” He walked back in the room grinning from ear to ear. “Oh Aaron, I didn’t think you’d be up yet.”

 

“I need to get back to the garage. Cain will kill me if I’m late.” He got up and grabbed his clothes. “If you give me your keys, I’ll fit your battery.”

 

“Why don’t you call in sick? We could go back to bed and then have a leisurely breakfast… much later.” Robert went over to kiss him, but was met with a rebuff.

 

“Robert, last night was amazing but we both know it was a mistake.” Aaron headed into the bathroom.

 

Aaron almost barged past Robert as he left the bathroom. He held his hand out for the car keys. “I’ll come down with you.”

 

Robert followed Aaron who barely spoke another word, as he fitted the battery within five minutes. “Here you go, I’ll see around.” He didn’t wait for a reply, as he headed back to his car. His self-defence mechanism had kicked in and was protecting him from any further heartache. Through the rear-view mirror, he watched Robert staring at him as he drove off. The look on his face was unexpected…he looked devastated.

 

 

Aaron couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to become so deeply attached to Robert. Why had he gone back to him? Robert was clearly still thrilled to getting married, with the wedding only three days away. He decided to head back to work to keep his mind off things, as well as making sure he didn’t bump into Robert if he did decide to make it up with his sister.

 

An hour later, Robert pulled up at the edge of the village. He parked up outside the café before heading in to get himself a coffee. He knew he couldn’t avoid people forever so he took the plunge. Luckily for him, it was rather quiet apart from a few people who he didn’t recognise. The only person he knew was Bob.

 

“Well I never.” He announced as he looked over from the counter. “Robert Sugden. When did you get back?”

 

Robert looked at his watch and smirked. “About two and a half minutes ago. Nice to see you again, Bob.”

 

“What are you doing back?”

 

“I’m just here to see my sister.”

 

“Can I get you a drink?”

 

“Yeah I’ll have an americano and one of those blueberry muffins.”

 

“I’ll bring them over.” He pointed for him to take a seat. After a while, Diane walked in. She couldn’t believe it.

 

“Robert, you’re back?”

 

“Yeah it looks like it.” He got up and hugged her. “How are you keeping?”

 

“Fine.  You look so different. Is Chrissie styling you these days?”

 

He laughed. “No I can manage that myself. I’ve grown up a bit since I left. Come and join me for a coffee.” He shouted over for a coffee and a piece of cake.

 

“No, I can’t. I promised Chas I would be back at the pub soon. So I hear the wedding plans are in full swing. Mind you, Vic’s not impressed with you at the minute but she won’t tell me why. She says she’s not coming to your wedding. What did you do?”

 

“It’s a really long story and I’m going to make it up to her.”

 

 “Well, I think you’ll have your work cut out.” “Yeah I know. Do you know where she is?”

 

“She’s at the pub this morning, sorting lunches while Marlon’s away on holiday. She’s really stressed so now isn’t the best time.”

 

“I need to sort things out. I’ve missed out on so much over the past nine years and I’m not going to let it happen again.” He said sincerely.

 

“Look, why don’t you head over with me now and I’ll prepare her.” Diane smiled. He nodded nervously. “Okay, suppose there’s no time like the present.”

 

From the minute he entered the pub, the quips started from Chas who was stocking up the bar. “Oh, look what the cat’s dragged in.”

 

“Nice to see you too, Chas.” He smiled determined not to bite back.

 

“Shame I can’t say the same thing about you. Aaron tells me you haven’t changed. Still the ‘arrogant prick’ you always were… well I think they were the words he used to describe you.” Chas laughed.

 

“So he likes me then.”  He joked back.

 

“I don’t think so. I’d stay out of his way if were you. He’s just got back from a night out and he’s likely to punch you if you wind him up.”

 

“Thanks for the warning, Chas but I’m willing to take my chances.” He replied sarcastically.

 

Their spat was suddenly interrupted by Aaron appearing from the back. The minute his eyes locked with Aaron’s, it was if time stood still.

 

“Aaron, can I talk to you for a minute… in private. We need to clear the air.” He smiled in a conciliatory manner at his former lover.

 

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

 

“Just a few minutes of your time… please. I don’t want us to go on with things the way they are.” Robert kept pushing at Aaron who was clearly not in the mood for an apology and a chat.

 

“I said no.  Just leave it.” Aaron tried to push past him, as Chas and Diane looked on.

 

“I would move.” Chas commented.  “Remember that punch I’ve just mentioned.”

 

“Chas, stay out of this.” The tension in the room was rising but Robert wouldn’t back down. He needed to talk to Aaron whether he wanted to or not.

 

“Two minutes and I’ll be out of your hair.” Robert made the mistake of blocking his exit from the bar again. “I’m not leaving until we’ve talked.”

 

“Well, you’re going to wait a long time and if you don’t move, I’ll make you.” Aaron gritted his teeth in anger.

 

“Ok, I’m waiting.” He waited for the fist to meet his face, determined to stand his ground until Aaron gave in and agreed to his request.

 

Aaron started to move forward, only to be blocked again.  “We’re going to sort this out.”

 

“You made your decision clear this morning at the hotel. I’m not going to be your sordid little secret anymore. I deserve better. Go back to Chrissie and don’t ever try to crawl back into my bed again.”

 

With that, Robert moved out of the way as he stood there in complete shock, unable to take in what had just happened. But his shock was nothing compared to that of those people who had just witnessed the exchange including Andy and Katie who’d just arrived. Aaron stormed out of the pub…

 

The pub had been emptied apart from Chas, Cain, Andy, Katie and Diane. “Right, you’re not going anywhere, Sunshine.” Cain got right up into Robert’s face having been called across from the garage by his sister.

 

“I need to go and speak to him.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere near him.” Chas shouted at him. “You’ve done enough damage to him.”

 

“I need to put things right.”

 

“You mean you’re going to be nice to him after he’s just potentially destroyed your upcoming wedding. I don’t think that’s likely. Because at the minute, I feel like calling your future wife and telling her all about your sordid affair.” Cain threatened.

 

“Don’t Cain. They would be out for Aaron’s blood and mine. They know people and could cause a lot of damage.” He desperately begged him to listen but Cain was very angry.

 

“You really should’ve stayed under that rock you crawled under for the past nine years.” Cain replied. “If you disappear now and him alone, I’ll not rock the boat. Let’s face it’s better for Aaron if you just leave.”

 

Vic suddenly appeared from the back. “Cain, back off my brother now.”

“No, he needs to learn that the Dingles look after their own.” Cain threatened.

An argument erupted between Vic and Cain giving Robert an opportunity to send a quick text message.

 

“What’s happened?” Vic asked clueless.

 

“Aaron told everyone that he and Robert had an affair.” Katie smirked. “Mind you, I never had Robert pegged as gay. Does that rich fiancée of yours know about your secret life in the closet. I bet she’d be pretty shocked.” She continued to goad him.

 

“Shut up your brainless doll.” Robert shouted at her. “You know nothing about me.”

Andy got involved. “Don’t you ever talk to my fiancée like that again?”

 

“You mean you’re getting married again. Watch out, she has a tendency to go off someone else just before her wedding.” Robert fired back sarcastically but when he felt a slap across his face from Katie, he wished he’d kept quiet.

 

Vic started to lecture her brother.  “Robert, are you stupid? Keep your mouth shut.”

 

He rubbed his cheek before Chas started again. “Right, I want to know what exactly is going on? Did you and Aaron have an affair?”

 

Vic jumped in. “Robert, you don’t have to tell them anything.” Diane stared at her stepdaughter. “You knew about this.”

“Yeah Vic knew but it’s not her fault. Aaron and me have been having an affair but it’s not what you think. I hurt him but if you give me a chance to talk to him, I can smooth things over.”

 

“You dare go near my son again and I’ll tell Cain not to hold back.”

 

Just then, there was a new arrival at the pub. “I look like I may be bothering something.” A nervous voice rang out from the door.

 

“Now’s not a good time, Eric.” Chas replied. “We’re dealing with a family matter. We’ll be open again in about half an hour.”

 

“Ok, but I needed to ask if anyone here owned a vintage Porsche as the police are sniffing about outside.”

 

Robert sat up and took notice. “That’s my car. It’s not insured properly. The last thing you need is the police coming here. I mean let’s face it, most of the Dingles probably have outstanding warrants on them.” He smirked, but soon backed down when he saw the increasing redness of Cain’s face.

 

Cain moved out of his way and let him past. “We’re not finished this conversation yet.”

 

Robert ran out of the pub to be met by Val standing by his car. “This yours, is it?”

 

She hugged him. “Yeah it is! Thanks Eric for getting me out of the mess. I don’t think I would have come out alive if you hadn’t jumped in.”

 

“I just need to find Aaron now.” He was about to climb in his car.

 

“He sped off over the bridge and then towards Connelton” Val said with a smile.

 

“Val, is there any chance you could look into speeding things up?”  He asked hopefully.

 

 

“I already have so we can discuss it when you get back.

 

you when you get back. On the house.”  She smiled.

 

There’s a room booked at the B&B for “Now, go and sort things out.”

 

 

“Ok, thanks!” He jumped in and drove out of the village.

 

Diane and Vic suddenly appeared. “What the hell is going on?” Vic asked. “Where’s the police?”

 

“My nephew asked me for help and let’s face it, he wasn’t going to come off well with those Dingles baying for his blood. I see you two weren’t much help.” Her comments directed at Diane and Vic.

 

“I was protecting him.” Vic protested.  “Where’s he gone now?”

 

Val smiled knowingly. “He’s just headed out of the village for a while. Maybe he’ll fill you in when he gets back.”

 

Robert had almost driven the full 7 miles to Connelton when he noticed a familiar Golf parked up in a layby. He pulled in ahead of and climbed out immediately before Aaron had the chance to drive off.

 

Aaron was in no mood for a conversation so he reversed so he could pull out but as he was about to drive forward, he noticed Robert standing there with his hands on the bonnet.

 

“Robert, move or I’ll run you over.”  He shouted through the windscreen.

 

“Well you’re going to have to because I’m not moving until we’ve cleared the air.”

 

Aaron reversed further back and was about to drive when the other man appeared at the window. “Aaron, please don’t leave. I…love…you.”

 

Aaron didn’t react immediately to the declaration, it took him a few metres before he applied the brakes. He climbed out of the car, the anger was evident on his face. “You’re so arrogant.”

 

“It has been said.” Robert didn’t mean to smirk but it came out like that.

 

“You can’t control me by flinging lies around like that.”

 

“What makes you think it’s a lie. I’ve been falling for you since we first met and now, it’s like I cannot see a future without you in. I know it sounds lame and unlikely, seeing as we’ve only known each other for six days but it’s the truth. Please… can we give it a go? If it doesn’t work, you can walk away and I’ll never bother you again. You’ve turned everything my life on its head. Meeting you changed everything. I didn’t mean to fall for you, you were just a convenient bit of fun but you got under my skin, Aaron. More than anyone ever has. And I know you feel the same… I can tell when we’re together.”

 

Aaron shouted at him. “That sounds like the perfect happy ever after story but you’ve forgotten one small detail. You’re getting married on Saturday. Maybe I should tell Chrissie that her future husband is propositioning random men a few days before the wedding. I’m sure she’ll be impressed.”

 

“No, please don’t tell her.  She’s dangerous and she could hurt you.”

 

“I’ll take my chances.”  Aaron smirked, before grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

 

“Aaron, I won’t let you. There is no Chrissie anyway…not anymore.” Robert blurted out, before noticing Aaron was shivering. He took off his coat and offered it to Aaron. “You’re freezing… take this.”

 

“I’m not taking anything from you.”

 

“Aaron, I know you don’t trust me but come back to the hotel for some lunch and I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Against his better judgement, he nodded. He was pretty sure that Robert was lying to reel him back but the fact he looked as though he was being sincere, irked his curiosity. “Only on the condition, if I find out you’re lying, you never bother me or my family again. You have to stay away from Emmerdale for ever.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement…

 

Aaron pulled up outside the hotel in Hotten, convinced that he’d be leaving in less than five minutes when it became clear that Robert was lying about Chrissie.

 

Robert signalled for him to go into the hotel reception. “Look, I’ve booked us a table away from everyone else. We have a lot to talk about.” He was excited that Aaron had given him another chance.

 

But fate soon intervened in his plans, as he spotted Rebecca sitting at the bar waiting for him.

 

Aaron couldn’t believe it. “Look, I’m leaving. I’m not waiting around for you and her to do whatever it is you do.”

 

Robert pulled him by his arm to stop him leaving. “Take a seat over there near the bar and I’ll tell her to get lost. You’ll be able to hear everything if you don’t trust me.”

 

Aaron nodded realising he had nothing to lose.  He grabbed a seat.

 

Rebecca looked at him, shaking her head. “You do realise that you’ve broken my sister’s heart.” She then smirked. “Pity she had to be hurt but I knew you’d make the right decision. Can’t live without me then.”

 

“Bex, you really need to get over yourself. I didn’t leave Chrissie to be with you. Far from it, I want to get as far away from the White family as possible. I can’t believe what I’ve become since I started hanging around with your family.”

 

“What are you talking about? Why would you give up all that money? You had it all and now you’re willing to throw that all away. On what?” Bex was mad.

 

“I’ve realised what’s important in life and there’s more to life than money. I’ll make sure I get my fair share from the business. I’ve tripled business in the past three years and I’ll be compensated for that.” He admitted.

 

“All I have to do is to tell Chrissie about us and she’ll get revenge.  You know that.”

 

“And you’re willing to risk your sister and dad disowning you, are you?  Well…. Be my guest.”

 

He smiled, knowing she had no leverage over him. “Just leave now while you still have some of your dignity intact.”

 

Bex grabbed her bag and retreated as quickly as she could.

 

Aaron looked up at Robert who came to join him. “That was brutal… but fun to watch.” Aaron smirked. “Right, you’ve got my attention. Let’s go and get that table. It seems we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Robert smiled widely, pleased that Aaron was willing to hear him out.

 

They ordered before getting into a deep discussion.  “So what happened on Sunday?”

 

“I was devastated when you left but I tried to tell myself that I could go back to Chrissie and put our fling behind me. But when I got back to the house, everything felt different, I felt like a stranger in my own home as if I no longer belonged there. I can’t explain when I fell for you but I did. I couldn’t see past the wedding, I couldn’t picture me and Chrissie being together anymore.

 

And when you stormed out this morning, it hurt so much.” “So how did she take it?”

 

“She didn’t seem bothered. No, seriously… she was fuming, saying I’d let her down but she was more concerned about how it would look to her friends and family. I’ve worked out that family are important and all I want to do is come back to Emmerdale.”

 

“You’re moving back?”

 

“Well that’s the plan.  I miss Vic, Diane and even Andy.  Katie… not so much.”  He laughed.

 

“So what was that call this morning about?”

 

“Well, I was talking to Val. Her and Eric saved me from being lynched by the Dingles before, so I owe them my life.” He joked. “I was going to keep it a surprise but I’ve rented Jacob’s Fold for the next six months to see how life back in the village goes. You can stay over anytime you like.”

 

Aaron was completely shocked. “I can’t believe all of this. How much can my life change in one week? I’d love to stay over sometimes. But let’s take it slow… not so much about staying over… I mean. I mean let’s take our time getting to find out more about each other. This has been like a crazy storm and I would love it if things could settle down for a while.”

 

“Well I don’t think that’s likely to happen anytime soon. We’ve still got to break the news to your family and they’re not going to be happy. I’m booked into the B&B tonight. Wanna join me? We could have some dinner there and if I feel brave enough after a few drinks, we could head over to the pub for a couple of beers.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.  When are you moving in?”

 

“A few days I hope. Luckily it’s furnished although I’m dreading to see what it’s like as Val said she had personally decorated it. I didn’t even have a chance to look around it to be honest. I’m going to take a few weeks off before I look for a job. Lawrence will have to pay me a substantial amount to leave his business so I can afford to hang out for the right job.”

 

Aaron texted his mum to say he was fine and he would be back later that night to explain what was going on. They drove both cars back to the village but parked on lane behind the B&B so they could be undisturbed as much as possible.

 

Val was thrilled to see them come in through the door. “Boys… come and have a seat. Robert texted to say he was coming with you. We’ve got you a private table through the back and here’s the keys to the best room we have. I’ve put it in both of your names, but I don’t want to presume.” She acted all innocently, but was digging for gossip as usual.

 

They may as well have had a table in the main restaurant as Val was appearing every couple of minutes with any excuse to spy. In fact when Robert got up to pop to the toilet, she descended on the table where Aaron was left sitting.

 

“I must say, he’s smitten. The way he looks at you. I never even knew he was interested in men but he clearly only has eyes for you, pet. I just wanted to say, I’m here to support you both and if you have any problems with the narrow-minded villagers, send them my way.”

 

Aaron didn’t quite know what to say. “Thanks! I’m sure they’ll come around to the idea of us being together and if they don’t… well tough.”

 

“So, you’ll be staying over tonight.”

 

“If that’s ok.” He felt as though he needed to ask permission.

 

“Of course it is. Do you need an extra key cut to Jacob’s Fold?”

 

He shook his head. “I’m not moving in, Val. One day at a time.” He smiled, slightly embarrassed by the conversation.

 

Robert came back to save him. “Do you fancy heading over the pub? We could have a few pints and then head back for an early night.” He suggested hopefully.

 

“Now that sounds like a great plan. Why don’t I go first to prepare everyone?” “Ok, I’ll follow you in 15 minutes.”

 

Aaron got up to leave but felt himself pulled back into an embrace. He felt Robert’s lips gently brush against his own. “I love you! Thank you for giving me another chance.”

 

“You’re welcome. I love you too.” Aaron said nervously but walked off so he couldn’t see Robert. If he had looked back, he would have seen his boyfriend with the biggest grin on his face….

 

Robert spent the last 15 minutes of peace and quiet before heading to face his fate in front of the Dingles.

 

It took a while but as good things always come to those who wait. It took months for the Dingles to accept Robert in their family, but one by one, they realised that he was serious about Aaron and nothing they did would come between them. Within six month, he was a fully paid up member of the Dingle clan, although he didn't count on the welly.

 

  

THE END - Thank you for reading :)

 


End file.
